Over You
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: Brendan sees Walker and Ste chatting, but who is he jealous of? Contains slash


**Disclaimer - the only thing I own is my imagination. I do not own any of the characters featured.**

**Author's Note - thank you to BipolarMolar for the prompt. I hope you like it? I'm nervous?! Not sure if I'm any good with prompts? :S**

Walker is sat in the office, he is bored. He sits forward and rests his elbows on his knees and rests his chin in his hands. He looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Brendan is sat in his chair, reading some paperwork while stuffing his face with sweets from a bowl on his desk. Walker sighs and leans back against the couch. 'What's wrong?' Brendan asks slowly. His eyes leave his paperwork as he looks over at Walker for a split second. 'Nothing.' Walker replies. 'Then what is with the sighing?' he asks coolly. Walker shrugs. 'Then stop sulking.' Brendan states. Walker turns to look at Brendan 'I'm not sulking.' he snaps. Brendan doesn't answer, instead he looks up towards Walker from beneath his eyebrows. Walker gets to his feet and shakes his head and storms out of the office.

Walker bangs the door as he steps outside into the street. As he looks around he realises that it's lunch time and his stomach gives him a quick reminder. He looks over at the deli and sees a steady stream of people coming and going. He walks over, as he approached the door he sees Ste rushing around inside serving people while trying to make the food. Walker pushes the door open and steps inside, joining the queue of people. Ste is flustered and panic-ing. He forgets someone's coffee, gives someone else the wrong change, forgets an ingredient on a sandwich. Two of the people ahead of him in the queue decide to leave and push past Walker and out of the door. Walker looks at Ste as he watches his potential customers leave, he looks dejected. Still with six people ahead of him in the queue Walker decides to take action.

'Excuse me.' Walker politely says to a young woman in front of him as he brushes past her and over to the counter. Ste comes rushing out of the door from the small kitchen carrying a pizza. He stops when he sees Walker walking behind the counter 'What are ya doin'?' he snaps at Walker. Walker flashes Ste a smile and proceeds to walk around the counter 'I'm helping.' he grins. Ste takes a second to make a decision 'Alright. But you do what I tell ya.' Ste relents as he carries on with the pizza, handing it over to the customer. Ste turns back to Walker, who is now standing behind the till. 'You leave all the food to me, right.' Ste instructs. 'Oh come on, I can make a mean coffee.' Walker smiles at Ste as he takes the cash off the pizza customer. 'Fine, whatever. You can make the drinks.' Ste says before smiling at a young couple.

The mad rush is gone and the deli is empty apart from Ste and Walker. Ste breaths a sigh of relief as he rests his hands on the counter. Walker leans against the other counter. 'So where is Doug?' he asks casually. Ste looks over at him and then away 'He had an appointment.' he lies. In truth he and Doug had rowed that morning, Doug had accused Ste of not paying him enough attention, all because Ste had agreed to look after the kids for the weekend so Amy could go out and hadn't run it past Doug, who had made plans for them to go to a theme park. But he wasn't about to tell Brendan's mate any of that. Walker can tell Ste is lying, but he doesn't press the issue. 'Look, thanks for helping me out. How about I make you whatever you want as payment.' Ste offers. 'You did me a favour.' he continues. 'Ok.' Walker nods.

Ste is busy making Walker his sandwich, Walker had now returned to the other side of the counter and is standing with his hands in his jeans pockets, he's reading the board on the wall above Ste's head. 'So when did you meet Brendan?' Ste asks breaking the silence. 'In prison.' Walker lets his eyes drift down to Ste, who is busily chopping a tomato. 'What were you in for?' he asks, without even looking up. 'Drugs.' Walker replies, a little amused that Ste is talking to him. 'You were a dealer?' Ste questions as he carefully places the tomatoes on the sandwich. 'Yeah.' Walker smiles.

At that moment Brendan is walking across the yard, he was curious as to where Walker had skulked off to. He spots Walker standing in the deli talking to Ste. He freezes, and tilts his head to the side as he sees the smile grow on Walker's face, his eyes narrow. As he watches Walker and Ste chat a burning is forming inside him, his jaw clenches as he stares at the scene before him. His nostrils flare, he's jealous, but of who? Jealous of Walker for talking to Ste? Or jealous of Ste for chatting to Walker?

Ste hands Walker a sandwich in a wrapper. 'Thanks for helping out.' he smiles at Walker, who gives a half smile back. He take the sandwich and nods, he doesn't really know what to say. With the sandwich in hand he walks out of the deli while unwrapping it. He sees Brendan is leaning against the wall to the yard and strolls over, taking a big bite from his sandwich. 'You were gone a while.' Brendan states, as his eyes linger on Walker's lips as he chews on the sandwich. Walker shrugs in answer and retorts 'I didn't think you cared, how sweet.' He stops about two feet in front of Brendan and takes another bite of his sandwich. 'No-one said I did. There's been a delivery.' Brendan replies before he grabs the remaining half of the sandwich in Walker's hand and takes a big bite, then shoves the remains into Walker's chest and saunters off, leaving Walker shaking his head at what just happened.

Walker has finished moving the delivery into the cellar and has wandered upstairs and over to the office. Brendan isn't there. Walker looks puzzled, where is he? He turns and heads over to the balcony and looks down. Still he can't see Brendan. He half jogs down the stairs, still he can't find him. He hears a tap running in the toilets. He stops and listens intently, before cautiously edging towards the door. Walker raises his hand and slowly pushes the door open as the tap turns off. Once the door is all the way open he sees Brendan standing by a sink, holding onto the side, staring at himself in the large mirror, his face wet with water. Walker relaxes. Brendan sees Walker in the doorway in the mirror. He doesn't move from where he is. 'What do you want?' he drawls. Walker crosses his arms as he leans against the door, keeping it open and looks at Brendan with confusion. 'Nothing.' he says dismissively. 'Then why don't you fuck off.' Brendan snaps as he stands up and turns to face Walker.

Walker shakes his head, sighs and walks off, letting the door close behind him. Brendan is fuming, his jealously is showing itself as he breaths heavy. It was Ste he was jealous of. He was jealous that Ste and Walker had been chatting, something that is such a rare occurrence between himself and Walker, they hardly ever just chatted. Ste had been on the receiving end of Walker's smile, a smile he hardly ever saw. He saw the sexual tension between them, knowing that the tension between Walker and himself was on the verge of exploding. There was only one thing for it.

Brendan charged out of the toilets. Walker was just about to walk back up the stairs, but hesitated when he saw Brendan, face like thunder, come storming out of the toilets. Before he knew it Brendan has punched him in the face, sending him reeling backwards. 'What the fuck are you doing?' Walker shouts at Brendan as he clutches his face, staring up at the other man. Brendan doesn't answer, his eyes are full of anger, lust, jealousy. Walker straightens up, he was not about to be punched in the face for nothing and let Brendan get away with it. 'What is your fucking problem?' Walker snarls at Brendan. He edges closer to the Irishman, who is stood before him wide eyed and angry. 'Huh, it's because I was talking to your bloody precious Steven. Isn't it?' Walker hisses, yet still getting closer to Brendan. 'You really are fucked up aren't you?' Walker mocks Brendan, he is now only a foot away from Brendan.

Brendan sees red and launches himself at Walker, grabbing hold of his black t-shirt. Brendan moves to throw Walker against the banister of the stairs. Walker collides with the banister with a grunt and falls to the floor. He clutches his back as he lies on the floor. Brendan looms over Walker, who looks up anger filling his own eyes. Brendan kicks Walker in the gut a few times. Walker groans in pain with each kick and curls into the foetal position. Brendan is panting as he turns his back on Walker and walks away a few feet. Walker gets to his feet and quietly creeps up behind Brendan before grabbing him by the back of the shoulders and pushing him into the wall. Brendan hit's the wall with a thud. He is dazed and stumbles backwards, he turns to face Walker, who punches him in the face. Brendan falls back against the wall, holding his mouth. His eyes are fixed on Walker, who is breathing heavily and holding his side.

Brendan lunges forward and punches Walker hard in the face, sending him flying backwards and crashing to the floor with a groan, blood pouring from his nose. He looks up, pain etched across his face. Both are panting hard, eyeing the other cautiously. Walker pulls himself up and wipes the blood from his nose with the back of his hand, but it is soon replaced with more, which trickles into his mouth. He spits out the blood onto the floor. Brendan looks over to the bloody spit on the floor and then returns his gaze to Walker, who is clearly pissed off. Walker rushes across the room, grabbing Brendan by the shirt he rams Brendan against the wall, pressing his full weight against the startled Irishman.

Their faces are only inches away, Brendan can feel Walker's breath on his cheek. He looks into Walker's eyes, they're full of fury, confusion and pain. A few strands of Walker's hair have fallen into his one eye, Brendan lifts his hand and tenderly brushes them aside. This action stuns Walker, who slackens with his pressure, his eyes are burning more with confusion now. Walker searches Brendan's eyes for something, the answer to why Brendan had felt the need to punch him before. Something deep inside Brendan takes over, he leans forward and plants a kiss on Walker's lips. Brendan had expected Walker to pull back, but instead he finds he is being kissed just as aggressively as he was kissing.

Brendan needs to take control of where this is going and tries to push Walker back, but Walker is having none of it, instead he just presses harder against Brendan, which is turning Brendan on. The feel of Walker's hips pressed against his own is making him hard. Walker relaxes his hands on Brendan's shirt and pulls back from their passionate snog. Blood is smeared across his chin and jaw, a mix of his own and Brendan's. He could taste the metal in his mouth and smirks. Brendan too has blood smeared across his chin and his lips, a few drops glistened in his moustache. Walker takes a small step back, causing Brendan to exhale at the release. Their eyes locked on one another, Walker reaches forward and undoes Brendan's belt, causing a gasp to escape from Brendan's lips. His erection is pressing against the fabric of his jeans. Walker moves his fingers to the button and smirks even more as he undoes it before moving onto the zip. He can see the lust filling Brendan's eyes. He slowly lowers the zip, seeing the shudder run through Brendan's body as the excitement grows.

Brendan had relinquished the control to Walker, something that felt truly unfamiliar and scary, but the arousal of letting the other man take the lead was undeniable. Walker pushes Brendan's jeans down his thighs, before tantalizingly brushing his hand over Brendan's obvious erection, resulting in a groan. Walker moves his hands to his own belt and quickly undoes it, before undoing his jeans as quick as a flash, easing the pressure on his own hard cock. He reaches out and takes hold of the band to Brendan's boxers, before sliding his hand inside and taking hold of Brendan's cock. Brendan moans and closes his eyes at the feeling of Walker's hand around his throbbing erection. Walker runs his hand up and down Brendan's cock a few times, watching as Brendan throws his head back and moans. A smirk spreads across Walkers face, he could see how much he was affecting him. His own action was exciting himself and he knew that he needed his own release, let alone Brendan needing his. Quickly he pushes Brendan's boxers down to follow his jeans. Brendan snaps his head back and his eyes dart open as he feels the cool air on his skin.

Coming back to his senses Brendan knew he desperately needed to take the control back, he has let Walker see how vulnerable he was in those moments and that was enough. In one swift move he grabs Walker by the arm and despite the awkwardness and restraint of where his jeans are on his legs he pushes him into the wall face first. Now this was better, Brendan Brady was back in control. Walker groaned as he hit the wall completely unawares. He hadn't been expecting that. Brendan stands looming behind him a grin on his face. He grabs hold of Walker's jeans and let his fingers find the inside of Walker's boxers and pulls the two items of clothing down at the same time. Now that Walker's jeans and boxers were around his ankles, Brendan drinks in the sight of the half naked man in front of him, leering at Walker's pert arse. Closing the small distance between them Brendan lightly runs his fingers over Walker's arse cheeks, emitting little moans and shudders as Walker presses his forehead against the brick wall.

Brendan lifts his fingers to his mouth and spits on them. Returning to Walker's arse with his other hand he spreads his arse cheeks and finds his entrance. A groan tumbles from Walker's lips as he feel the wetness of Brendan's fingers. Brendan slips one finger inside, he is so tight and that sent a sensation straight to his cock. Walker moans in arousal. Brendan quickly adds a second finger and begins massaging the tense muscle. Adding a third finger he starts to feel overcome, he needs to be inside Walker right now. Quickly fingering the man's entrance and being sure that he was ready he removes his fingers. Walker is panting in anticipation, his hands pressed against the wall either side of his head. Brendan spits on his palm and takes hold of his cock, already wet with pre-come. After making sure his cock was slick enough he kicks Walker's one ankle with his foot, needing his legs to be wider.

Brendan eases himself into Walker. Walker groans as he accepts Brendan, his eyes closing and his breathing becoming shallow. Brendan gasps at the tightness, he pulls himself out and lets out a breath. Seeing Walker's back tense, he quickly pushes himself in again and then sets to his long and slow thrusts. The two men are gasping, groaning and moaning with each long thrust Brendan makes, their bodies moving as one. Brendan starts to move faster as he feel the build up in his groin, he is getting close and is positive Walker is too. Groaning loudly Brendan reaches his climax, his hips grinding to a halt, his eyes rolling back, he presses his forehead against Walker's shoulder, who too has got his release. They stay like that for a moment while they both catch their breath, their chests moving up and down, the sound of their breathing merging as one. Brendan slowly edges himself out of Walker and takes a step back, he reaches down and pulls his boxers up. He turns away from the other man as he pulls up his jeans and does them up. Walker steps back and crouches over to take hold of his boxers and jeans. Brendan catches a sly glimpse of Walker's arse and smiles at the image. Walker looks over at Brendan as he does up his zip. Brendan slowly fastens his belt, keeping his head slightly turned so he can see Walker out of the corner of his eye.

Walker is slipping his belt through the loops on his jeans when he poses the question to Brendan 'Why did you punch me?'. Brendan stops and turns so Walker can see his profile. He doesn't look at the man now leaning against the wall, his eyes burning. Brendan fidgets as he thinks the answer through in his head. 'Because … because you. Because…. You're…..' Brendan drifts off. Walker shakes his head and scoffs. He steps towards Brendan, who is watching him, his head tilted. 'You're fucking crazy.' Walker spits at him before brushing past him, causing Brendan to take a step. Walker is halfway up the stairs when Brendan mutters an answer, his eyes fixed to the floor at the foot of the stairs 'Because I was jealous of Steven.'


End file.
